dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Odyssey I - Warrior of Light/Transcript
SELECTION DESCRIPTION - Guiding Light Believing in an end, the warrior faces the darkness. This is where it all begins. SETTING - N/A Cid of the Lufaine: The world is shrouded in darkness. It seems that Chaos's shadows would engulf all... But light is not gone. The crystals, shining even in the depths of despair- It is said that hope can be restored if the ten surviving warriors can take hold of them. Now the journey begins for the Warrior of Light... SETTING - Edge of Madness Chaos: I am the god of discord- destined to rule this world. Am I not? Garland: Indeed. Our objective is clear: to defeat Cosmos and bring chaos to the world. Chaos: The conflict will be brought to an end as soon as I regain my lost strength. It is only a matter of time until all the pieces are in place for victory. And yet... Something does not feel right. Garland, are your words truly worthy of my trust? Garland: ...Of course, my lord. SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Warrior of Light: I feel the presence of evil... Does anyone dare to stand in my way? I've no time to waste. I must hurry, for Cosmos... SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Cosmos: "I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade- the light of the crystals." Warrior of Light: Cosmos... We have heard your wish, and we shall fulfill it. With crystals in our hands, we shall bring hope to the world- Garland: And where do you think you're going? Warrior of Light: Garland! Garland: Do you dare run from a battle? Warrior of Light: I do not intend to run from anything. Garland: Then let us start. Destiny is at hand. We might as well enjoy it! SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Garland: You truly think that you can save this world? Warrior of Light: That is precisely our mission. Our hopes have not been crushed yet. Garland: What a fool. What you hope for is nothing but an illusion. Pursue it, and it will run. You may draw near, but never obtain it. Warrior of Light: What? Garland: Eventually, you will see... the truth behind this conflict... and the world will betray you! Warrior of Light: No matter what becomes of the world... the light will always be with us. DESTINY ODYSSEY I-2 DESCRIPTION - The firm convictions that lead one to battle... Can one warrior understand the reasons that burn within another's heart? SETTING - Dream's End Warrior of Light: My comrades... What's wrong? Did something happen? Tidus: We've got trouble! It's Firion! Cecil Harvey: He headed for the enemy's lair alone; he said something precious of his was stolen. Warrior of Light: ...In that direction? Cecil Harvey: Yes. Let us join you! Warrior of Light: No, leave this to me. You must attend to other duties. Cecil Harvey: But... Warrior of Light: Cecil, please listen. Your brother knows something about this world. You must determine if he can be trusted. That is your current role. Tidus: Cecil, that last fight left you in bad shape. Let's listen to him, okay? Cecil Harvey: ...Understood. Please look after Firion. And may the goddess light your path! SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Warrior of Light: To go so far into enemy territory alone... He must have lost something very dear. That was a rather odd enemy... So the manikins come in different varieties. But never mind that. Is Firion just ahead? SETTING - Planet's Core Warrior of Light: Firion! You've fought well. Leave the rest to me. Firion: I cannot! Warrior of Light: You must go and look after our comrades to keep their paths to the crystals open. Sephiroth: A fresh one. You won't get your crystal fighting against me. Warrior of Light: I thought not. Sephiroth: Then why do you stand in my way? Warrior of Light: You have injured one of my comrades. Sephiroth: And you want revenge, I take it. So, on a whim, you would risk your life- Warrior of Light: Let us begin, and see this put to rest. Sephiroth: This might be entertaining. SETTING - Planet's Core Sephiroth: Not bad at all... But I now realize there is only one who could defeat me. Warrior of Light: What in the world are you- Sephiroth: I have one question for you. For what reason do you take up that blade? Warrior of Light: To obtain the crystal, and put an end to the conflict. Sephiroth: So you fight to end the fighting... You have a long road ahead. Do you really expect to end the conflict after all your battles? Warrior of Light: However long the road, each battle brings me closer. Sephiroth: I think not. You don't wish an end to the fighting. You find pleasure in it, just as I do. Warrior of Light: (The wild rose... That must be what Firion came for...) Sephiroth: You and I are the same- entities befitting this closed world. Warrior of Light: Closed world? Sephiroth: The time has come. I must face him and fulfill my obligation. Warrior of Light: He got away... (What does the enemy know about this world?) (...No use worrying.) For now, I must continue my quest for the crystal. DESTINY ODYSSEY I-3 DESCRIPTION - In search of hope, the warrior ventures further into the darkness. What lies in wait for him is... SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Warrior of Light: Whatever truths the enemy may know, I possess even firmer convictions. Warrior of Light: What an unearthly glow... Ifrit: Traveler of time... When the need arises, flames of courage shall be yours. SETTING - Ultimecia's Castle Warrior of Light: Do you think I don't notice your presence? Why not just show yourself? Ultimecia: Impressive. Warrior of Light: Ultimecia... Ultimecia: Where are you headed? Might you still be in search of your precious crystal? Warrior of Light: The crystals are indeed our goal. I do not intend to stop until I find mine. Ultimecia: Why don't you just give up? The crystals are nothing more than the fabrication of a fallen goddess. To so willingly risk your life over such things is beyond ridiculous. Warrior of Light: Are you finished talking? Ultimecia: What? Warrior of Light: If you have no business with me, you should leave now. The world's time runs short. There is not a moment to waste with the likes of you. Ultimecia: You are bold for one so young... Then have it your way. It is time for you to face the harshness of reality! SETTING - Ultimecia's Castle Ultimecia: Do you think... your victory means the end? Nothing you do will ever matter. Your strength is not enough to save the world, no matter how hard you try. Warrior of Light: Your deceptions fail you. I have comrades who are in search of their own crystals. Ultimecia: I think you're rather unaware... Warrior of Light: What? Ultimecia: These comrades that you speak of are suffering. Some do not yet know why they fight, while others stand alone, having lost faith in their comrades. When this conflict comes to an end... all you will gain is utter despair. You will not find hope. You will not find a future! Warrior of Light: (It is true, I have not yet found a way to the crystal, nor do I know what the future holds...) But the future... is yet to come. SETTING - Crystal World Warrior of Light: Wait, could that be... Squall? You travel alone? Squall Leonhart: To obtain the crystal, each one of us must confront his real enemy by himself. Cosmos told me that. Warrior of Light: Cosmos did? SETTTING - Order's Sanctuary Golbez: You are fully aware of what your proposed actions imply? Cosmos: I am. As long as the crystals shine, they will survive. Golbez: You would risk everything. Such conduct is unbecoming of a goddess. Cosmos: ... Golbez: Discord or harmony... the victor matters not. The dragon arises; the cycle continues. The gods will live again, as will their champions, and the conflict will begin anew. Yet, if the cycle itself is as transient as the lives trapped within it... Think long upon this, goddess. If you lose this gamble, your warriors will never rise again. Cosmos: Then, a true ending means neverending discord... a perpetual darkness? Golbez: Indeed. The world would fall into eternal despair. DESTINY ODYSSEY I-4 DESCRIPTION - Those whose hearts seek the truth will never falter. SETTING - Ultimecia's Castle Warrior of Light: (What is this...? Could it be Chaos? Or another-) Cosmos: Wait. Warrior of Light: Cosmos... Cosmos: Beyond this point, incredible danger awaits. The evils that lurk are great and many. Warrior of Light: It is better if the foes are in one place. I may be able to find clues to the crystal. Cosmos:There is a difference between bravery and recklessness. Warrior of Light: As there is a difference between cautious and cowardly. Even in the direst circumstances, there will always be a way. You were the one who taught me that. When all hope seemed lost for this world, you showed me the way. That as long as we do not give up, there is always something we can do. That there is hope yet for those of us who are left. I have made a vow... to obtain the crystal and save the world. That vow gives me strength. Cosmos: I understand your determination. Then I shall also make a vow... to believe in all of you until the end... Warrior of Light: Cosmos... That which we have all sworn to... shall always be my guiding light. SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Warrior of Light: This world has not yet lost all hope. Though its glow wanes, my convictions shall not! Was that a voice I heard? I have felt this presence before... SETTING - Pandaemonium The Emperor: That was quite the performance. But I believe you owe us now. It's thanks to your antics that we lost that Bartz character. Warrior of Light: (Bartz? What was he doing here? But wait...) It is very much like him to escape in the midst of this mayhem. The Emperor: He is a lucky one, indeed. But surely you must be aware by now... Victory is unobtainable for you in this battle. But your prowess with the light should not go to waste. What would you say to using your powers for me? Your loyalty will not go unrewarded. Your search is over. This crystal shall be yours to keep. Warrior of Light: I see. So that was your plan. The Emperor: Oh... So you would take your only hope and crush it? The crystals- were they not what you were after? Warrior of Light: I have vowed to put an end to this conflict with my own hands. It is for that reason that I must find the crystal by myself. It is not charity I should receive from the enemy. That was nothing but an imitation. The Emperor: And I suppose your determination is true. SETTING - Pandaemonium The Emperor: Your resolve to end the conflict is most impressive. But will you still be as determined after you know the truth? Warrior of Light: Where could he have gone? Garland: Looks like it's my turn now... Warrior of Light: You... Garland! Garland: Why are you so surprised? As long as you live, I will keep coming back to life. That is the destiny this world has chosen for us. Warrior of Light: What does that mean? Garland: If the truth behind this conflict is what you seek... come find me. Warrior of Light: Wait! The truth behind the conflict...? DESTINY ODYSSEY I-5 DESCRIPTION - Hearts bound by a solemn oath... From the brilliance of his will, comes the crystal... SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Garland: So... You finally seem ready to learn the whole truth. But now you are the only champion without his crystal. Do not think you can defeat me when you have nothing to prove your worth! Warrior of Light: Nothing? I have the light, and that is enough. I remain steadfast in my convictions, no matter how many times I must fight you! Garland: As time runs its course, men like you can only travel the paths given you by fate. But my power surpasses time. And with it, I will destroy you. You will meet your end here, while I will live forever! Warrior of Light: Prepare yourself, Garland... If destiny calls us to fight, then I welcome it! SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Garland: So you've come... Warrior of Light: To learn the truth, and put an end to the conflict. Garland: Your foolish efforts amount to naught. We are trapped in eternal conflict... A cycle of battle without end. Warrior of Light: Battle without end? Garland: Indeed. As the conflict between the gods carries on for all eternity, so our battles will also be repeated forever and ever! That is the truth of this world! We cannot escape this fate! Far better for you to rid yourself of any hope. It is time for you to accept the cycle and embrace combat's grim pleasure! Warrior of Light: Garland, I pity you. Garland: Pardon? Warrior of Light: You are bound by the chains of destiny and steeped in despair. And for that, I pity you. Indeed, we have repeated our battles time and time again. You could say that we have been caught in the cycle of battle. But now that I know the truth, I can overcome it. All that is left to do now is to fight to end the cycle! Garland: You can defeat me here, but that would only be another step in the cycle! Warrior of Light: Whatever destiny the world may hold for me, I will never give up! This battle shall come to an end, and I shall save you, too! Garland: You? Save me? I have heard enough nonsense! SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Warrior of Light: Come, light! Garland: This is the cycle of battle! We will never come to accept one another. We shall always be in conflict! Warrior of Light: Destiny- ends here. Garland: End it if you can! SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Warrior of Light: This light... The crystal... Garland: So you have obtained it. The crystal holds the power to sever the shackles of time. Warrior of Light: Then it has the power to bring this conflict to a close. Garland: And even put an end to the gods' existence. Warrior of Light: What did you say? Garland: What would happen to the gods if all the crystals were gathered? What would happen to the world if its cycle of conflicts was suddenly broken? Not even the gods could foresee the bedlam that awaits... We shall meet again- in the near future! Warrior of Light: (The cycle is not yet over. I will have to face Garland again unless we win the real conflict. But...) SETTING - Old Chaos Shrine Zidane Tribal: Looks like you finally got it. Warrior of Light: Is everyone all right? Onion Knight: Of course! It was a piece of cake. Firion: So now we all have our crystals. We should get going! Warrior of Light: Yes. Let us hurry. Cosmos is waiting. (No matter how many times darkness threatens to swallow the world- the light will always be with us.) SETTING - Edge of Madness The Emperor: Well, if it isn't the god of destruction. Have you regained your powers? Chaos: How fares your plot, Emperor? The Emperor: Ah, so you already know. In truth, the real plan has yet to be executed. Chaos: What? The Emperor: You need only focus on your duty. I shall be the author of this tale's end. SETTING - N/A Cid of the Lufaine: They are the last hope left to the world. Having overcome the limits of fate, the ten warriors finally reunite, crystals in hand and hope in their hearts. With Cosmos's wish realized, the battle is about to enter a new phase- SETTING - N/A Cid of the Lufaine: Cosmos, defender of a world torn asunder by Chaos. Is the world reflected in her eyes one restored to harmony, or...? SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Cosmos: Battle-scarred warriors... I... Gabranth: There is no future for the bystander. As there is naught he can defend. Shantotto: Of course! The future is for one to take by brute force! Cosmos: It is all an endless dream. Yet still... The fantasy must come to an end...